Ron, Hermione and The Mess Left Over
by sac12389
Summary: Ron and Hermione deal with life after the war. Fred is dead, Hermione is keeping a secret and trials take place. McGonagall asks for help protecting Hogwarts as she fears an attack during the new school year as death eaters regroup. M for later chapters
1. Morning After

Ron watched Harry walk up to the dormitories to sleep, _the bloke deserved a good rest, dying must be exhausting_. Ron tried to push the thought of his dead best mate out of his head; he grabbed Hermione's hand and headed to the Great Hall. Ron spotted his shattered family and the sight made his chest tight, Percy was asleep, still in the fetal position, next to Fred. George was on Fred's other side, with a blank face, he seemed almost confused. Ron saw his mum sob into his father's shirt, but for the first time in his 17 years Ron saw his father cry, silent tears dripped down the suddenly aged man's face. Charlie was hugging Ginny, saying words of comfort he himself didn't believe, Bill was gripping Fleur, a look of disbelief on his face.

Hermione walked over to Percy when Ron went to Bill's side. She conjured up a cot and levitated him onto it, she wished she could do more for the family that treated her as one of their own, but she could barely keep her eyes open and sleep was calling her name. Hermione walked to Ginny. Hermione wanted to say something to help the younger girl but words of meaningless comfort died in Hermione's throat, "Ginny, Harry is up in his old bed in Gryffindor tower. I think Ron and I will follow suit, sleep could do everyone some good." With that Hermione made her way to Ron, who had moved to Fred's side where Percy had been, he was on his knees saying incoherent apologies. Hermione put her arm around Ron's waist and helped him to his feet; she led him to Gryffindor tower.

Harry awoke some ten hours later feeling like a new person; he felt like a weight had been lifted, Harry couldn't help from smiling for the sake of it. _I think Voldemort's soul really weighed me down before. _He finally opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Harry's smile widened when he noticed Ginny curled up at his side. In Ron's old bed Ron and Hermione slept, both looked relieved in their sleep. Bill and Fleur occupied Neville's old, Charlie was sprawled out on Seamus' bed and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be in a fitful sleep in the last bed. Harry went to move out of the bed and realized he was in jeans. Looking down Harry was disgusted with how he looked, dirt was everywhere, dried blood from an unknown source littered his clothes and it seemed a good inch of grime covered all of him. Harry got out of the bed gingerly, careful to not disturb Ginny, and went to Hermione's beaded bag, "Accio clothes" Harry expected wet clothing, seeing as they had jumped into a lake from the back of a dragon, but it seemed everything in the bag was dry._Hermione thinks of everything, must be a waterproofing charm._ Harry took his clothes and left the others at the foot of Ron's bed, then headed for the shower.

The water on coming off his body looked disgusting. Brown, with little bits of something Harry couldn't identify. Harry scrubbed his hair three times before it finally felt clean, he then attacked his arms with a bar of soap, moving onto his chest Harry noticed a pale lightening bolt- shaped scar where the killing curse had hit. It was sore to the touch. _Maybe I don't have to clean that spot just yet. _When he was finally finished and dressed Harry went over to Ginny, gently rousing her, "Hey, don't get up just yet, I just wanted to tell you I will be down in the Great Hall, I'm going to go get something to eat then see what I can do to help. Just wanted to let you know where I am for once." Harry smiled at his own little joke; Ginny gave a scoff and promptly fell back asleep.

It was hard to eat when Harry was in the Hall. Bodies still lined the opposite side of the room. Harry saw Mr. Weasley sleeping on a cot next to Fred's head, in between where Percy lay and George sat. The Weasley's had given up so much to help Harry. So many had. People fought here and help off Voldemort to give Harry time to do something, not even knowing what he was doing. _They deserve to know, not everything but those who fought have proven they can be trusted with some of the stuff. I don't want anyone knowing about the hallows, but I don't think anyone here will try to make horcruxes._ Harry took out the three wands in his pocket, he would put back the elder wand and keep his original wand but he wasn't really looking forward to giving back Draco his wand, _I'll see if he's changed, if so I'll give it back. _

Unable to eat Harry set out to return Dumbledore's wand, thinking about what information he would tell to the survivors later.


	2. Recap

Ron looked out at the packed classroom filled with the remnants of Dumbledore's Army and The Order; his family along with Professor McGonagall and Kingsley made up the first row, an empty seat sat next to George and a lump formed in Ron's throat. Hermione started speaking, almost startling Ron out of his somber trance, "Alright before we get started we need to go over some precautions, the room is locked and I have placed a charm on it, anything said here that is discussed with anyone who isn't in this room will have their face turned green and I will be notified via the D A coin. What you are to learn here can not be told to anyone else, or so help us Merlin."

Harry took over next, "Right, so I guess our story actually starts in my sixth year. Dumbledore began showing me memories about the man Tom Riddle who would grow to become Voldemort. These memories were to help me know what objects are important to Tom because he hid pieces of his soul in different objects. These are known as Horcurxes and they rendered Voldemort immortal. The first of these objects was Tom Riddle's Diary, destroyed five years ago in the Chamber of Secrets. The second was a family ring that Dumbledore tracked down. Unfortunately it had a curse on it and was slowly killing him, he devised a plan to have Snape kill him as to protect Draco Malfoy's soul. Dumbledore managed to destroy the ring before this was carried out. The next object was the locket of Salazar Slytherin. After Bill and Fleur's wedding was – er – crashed, we went to Grimmauld Place and managed to track down the locket's whereabouts to Umbridge." A chorus of groans rang out from the sections of the room filled with former D.A. members. "Trust me I felt the same," Harry continued, "anyway we managed to break into the ministry and retrieve the locket however when we disapparted one of them got a hold of Hermione and saw Grimmauld Place so she took us to a forest and we set up camp. We knew the sword of Gryffindor could destroy the locket but had no way of getting to it. A few days after Christmas a silver doe Patronus, cast by Snape, led Ron and I to a frozen lake with the sword at the bottom. Ron retrieved the sword and destroyed the locket." Ron was very thankful for Harry's edited version and continued the story himself.

"We now had the sword but the only other Horcrux we knew of was Nagini, You- Know- Whose snake, and well we wanted to save that for last obviously."

Harry took over again, "One night I slipped up and said Voldemort's tabooed name and snatchers appeared. Hermione jinxed my face but they still managed to figure out who I was and we were brought to the Malfoy Manor. Upon seeing the sword Bellatrix began freaking out and- - " Hermione's body physically stiffened and Ron put his arm around her. Hermione stepped in to give an edited version of the events.

"Bellatrix questioned me about what else we took from her vault. After Dobby heroically saved us and we escaped to Bill and Fleur's we began planning to break into the Lestrange vault because we figured there was a Horcrux in there. I used a hair of Bellatrix's on my sweater and polyjuice potion to gain entrance to her vault with Ron in disguise and Harry under the invisibility cloak. We found Helga Hufflepuff's Cup in the vault and escaped on the dragon kept near the vault."  
>Harry continued the story, "I could see into Voldemorts mind and knew he was on his way to Hogwarts, I also knew he was looking to protect something there, another Horcrux. Unfortunately we lost the sword while in Gringotts and had no way of destroying the cup but we took it with us. After gaining entrance through The Room of Requirement we began our search for something of Ravenclaw's hidden in the school. I figured it was the lost diadem and realized it was in the Room of Requirement because so many student's hid things there but Voldemort was probably cocky enough to think he was the only one to discover it." Harry gained an almost evil grin on his face and Ron realized what part of the story Harry was about to share. Hermione began giving Harry the evil eye and Ron was going to object but then saw George out of the corner of his eye. George noticed the smile on Harry and the look on Ron's face and put two and two together. He now sat sideways with his one remaining ear facing Harry looking extremely excited to learn whatever Ron didn't want him knowing. George had been through so much he deserved to have something to make him happy, even if it was at Ron's expense. Ron nodded for Harry to continue.<p>

"So I am in the Room and Ron and Hermione show up from being in the Chamber of Secrets having collected fangs with venom in them to destroy the remaining Horcruxes. Well Ron said this thing about saving the house elves and you know the saying, ' the way to a girl's heart is through elf rights', Hermione threw herself at Ron and they began snogging in the middle of a war." Harry seemed very satisfied at his ability to humiliate his two best friends. Seamus called out in a thick Irish accent "Yeah Ron, get it in!" and laughter broke out among everyone, excluding Ron and Hermione. [A/N at the midnight premiering of DH2 during the R/Hr kiss someone actually screamed that out and I thought it was the funniest thing. Just wanted to give credit to that anonymous person.] Ron spoke next "Just get on with the damn story will ya?"

"Right so we found the Diadem but Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were there and tried to kill us. Crabbe set Fiendfyre that killed him and the Horcrux but we managed to get Malfoy and Goyle out alive. All that was left was the snake. We went in search of it and found Voldemort talking to Snape. Voldemort had Nagini attack Snape. Before he died Snape gave me memories through pensive. I went to Dumbledore's office to look at them and found out important information. I found out that Dumbledore arranged his death like I said earlier and that Snape really was a good guy. I also learned that on the night he killed my parents, Voldemort accidentally made me into a Horcrux. I knew I had to die to kill him. I went into the forest and when he tried to kill me Voldemort actually killed a part of his soul. He had Narcissa Malfoy check to see if I was dead. She realized I wasn't and asked if her son was still alive, I told her yes and so she lied and said I was dead. And I guess you all know from there."


	3. Returning Home

Upon arriving back at the Burrow that evening the Weasleys all went off in their own directions. Bill and Fleur went to his and Charlie's old room, Charlie watched over George and Percy in the latter's old room, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made their way to their own bedroom and Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione all ascended to Ron's room. Unfortunately the Ghoul had left a rather harsh stench that still resided so the group unanimously and silently decided Ginny's room was a better option. It was then that Hermione realized why the Weasleys weren't huddled together at a time like this: neither Ron nor Ginny could look at the other without tears visibly forming. After what seemed like an eternity Ron's stomach broke the silence with a hearty growl. "Ron do you want me to make you something? I don't remember you eating today." Hermione felt rather useless at the moment, she wanted to help, and surely food would help Ron it had never failed before. "I'm not hungry." His stomach begged to differ as it growled a second time but Hermione dropped the subject, Ron looked tired and grief was etched on his face, every facial feature seemed to droop. Hermione couldn't think of anything to say, she simply took his hand, Ron lay back against the wall behind the cot and Hermione did the same. The four friends all fell asleep without another word spoken while sitting on the bed and cot.

Fleur awoke them the next morning, she had taken it upon herself to cook breakfast, Hermione looked around the kitchen; everyone seemed to look at their well prepared food with disgust. Ginny sat down next to Charlie, Harry sat next to her followed by Hermione and Ron. On each plate sat eggs, sausage and toast but it seemed only Harry was willing to actually let the food enter his mouth. Personally Hermione was extremely hungry having not eaten since yesterday afternoon but she felt as if she should join the Weasleys in their fasting. Finally her stomach made an odd noise protesting lack of food, but only Ron noticed or at least was the only one to acknowledge it. He nudged her side and said "Eat" while demonstrating by taking a rather small bite of toast while offering a small, sad smile. Hermione obliged.

Finally Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and broke the silence, "We ah, we have to go back to um help clean up and stuff. Also we ah need to bring back... Bring back h-his body. We will bury him tonight." Then the patriarch added with a bit more conviction "And fireworks after, Fred would want fireworks. George could- do you have any?" George only nodded and continued to examine his still full plate. "Right so we will bring dress robes to change into. At noon Kingsley is holding a memorial of sorts for both wars' causalities he owled me this morning, about it. Then at about 3 when it ends we will return here. George is there any special area F-fr-Fred would like?"

"Over looking the field we use for Quidditch." George's voice sounded heavier then usual, it had lost the light care-freeness that Hermione remembered.

"I think Fred would enjoy that son. Everyone get changed into comfortable clothes and bring a bag of dress robes. We will shower and change in the Gryffindor first years' dormitories, McGonagall is saving those for us."


	4. Memorial

The amount of names surprised Ron, it seemed everyone he knew, and those he had never heard of before, had lost someone in the war. Some names surprised Ron, like when they honored Dobby along with the humans, even presenting his Order of Merlin 3rd class medal to Winky who then ran away crying. Or that Professor McGonagall had once been married, she looked suddenly old and tired when she went up to collect Steve McGonagall's Order of Merlin 3rd class medal. The whole thing had been emotionally draining and by the time Fred's name was called Ron felt numb. George walked up stoically, looking for once serious, to receive Fred's Order of Merlin and Special Services to Hogwarts awards, that was until he walked back and Ron noticed George had magically stuck the Order of Merlin where his second ear should have been.

Once the precession ended Ron saw Hermione go up to Kingsley seemingly engrossed in a conversation but he was too distracted by memories of Fred, pranks pulled and the few genuine brotherly moments, to be interested in what she was seemed so concerned about. Finally all the Weasley's and company were ready, Arthur held Molly close as they led the line of funeral go-ers. Charlie and George held the casket bars on their shoulders in the front, followed by Percy and Ginny, Ron and Bill brought up the casket's rear. Following them were Hermione, Harry, Gryffindor's old quidditch team as well as other various friends the social Weasley had accumulated over his short lifetime. The whole thing was enough to make Ron cry, so as he sat down with Hermione holding his hand, whispering encouraging words to him listening to a minister talk, Ron cried. And frankly it made him feel a bit better; enough that when it was time to set off the fireworks Ron was almost able to enjoy them.


	5. The Trial

Hermione had asked, begged really, the Weasley's and Harry to not come, but they reminded her they would be at Rookworm's trial immediately following Greyback and Lucious' either way and they wanted to support Hermione. Molly seemed to cling tighter to the remaining birth and surrogate children more tightly then ever and had animatedly sworn nothing Hermione could say would keep her from showing her support during the trial. Only George, Charlie, and Percy were not in the courtroom, they were in the hallway mentally preparing themselves. George and Percy were hit hardest by Fred's death and Charlie the closest to the two had taken it upon himself to look after them.

Ron gripped Hermione's hand as he watched the events leading up to Malfoy Manor unfold. Everyone in the memory looked like smaller locket figures as they moved above the pensieve for the Judges and courtroom attendance to observe. He watched as Greyback and the other snatchers realize whom they had caught and watched his past self arrive at the Manor. Ron was both impressed and disgusted by Bellatrix's dueling skills as she took on four of her own side and only left the werewolf conscious to explain the swords presence. Ron watched in horror and disgust the next events unfold.

Hermione was grabbed by the hair and pulled toward the center of the room before being flung forward by Bellatrix who seemed to possess just as much physical strength as she did magical. Hermione's head banged against the carpet a moment later.

"Now, I am told you are smart, are you not?" Hermione was given no time to answer as Bellatrix pointed her wand at and said in an almost chillingly calm way "Crucio."

The memory seemed to lose a bit of clarity and the room swayed as Hermione's body arched up off of the floor and a scream from the girl's mouth could be heard but sounded as if it was coming through a wall. Ron's voice sounded like it came from the other side of the mansion but "Hermione, Hermione!" was still audible. A second or two later the screaming stopped but the room remained slightly fuzzy. Ron could be heard more clearly now screaming her name and the room seemed to regain focus and the walls stopped swaying.

"Then you know that lying to me will make this much, much worse. What did you take from my vault" Another crucio, another anguished cry from Hermione and another yell coming from the cellar. This time when it seemed the pain had subsided and Hermione was given a moment to catch her breath, the room took longer to stop spinning but still swayed, it did not snap into focus until the girl's name was called to once more from the cellar.  
>Finally Hermione responded, panting between words, "Nothing, we were never in your vault."<p>

"You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it!" Bellatrix's face seemed to be frightened by the thought of Hermione in her vault but there was an undeniable joy in her face watching the girl writhe on the ground. "You have been inside my vault at Gringotts!" Now she seemed to have lost all control. A lamp on a table across the room blew up. "Tell the truth, tell the truth!" This time Bellatrix bent over Hermione and yanked out her left arm. Quickly she pulled out her dagger and attacked Hermione's arm.  
>Ron's voice shouting "HERMIONE!" and Hermione's own screams made it difficult to hear what Bellatrix was whispering in a crazed manner into Hermione's ear while still carving.<p>

"If you ever forget what you are, this is it." Bellatrix finally stood up "What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!" Bellatrix, too out of breath to even speak, pointed her wand at Hermione and another crucio curse left it. Hermione was now crying and simply shook her head, either unable or unwilling to answer. "What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!" Bellatrix had lost any control that she had been clinging to. The second the curse had seemed to subside, before the room had even stopped spinning or come into focus, Bellatrix had sent another.

Ron's voice was heard screaming again, the room snapped into focus. Bellatrix had been talking but her words could not be heard. "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight!" There was a tone of begging in her voice, she was still sobbing, "We've never been inside your vault" Hermione took a few labored breathes and Ron noticed the look on her face was similar to that of Hermione studying, she was thinking. "It isn't a real sword!" This statement was more forceful then the last, " It's a copy, just a copy!"

After Lucius had called for Draco to bring the goblin up Bellatrix turned to Greyback, "You may play with this," waving her hand at Hermione, "But don't eat yet." Greyback gave a grunt of pleasure and walked to Hermione, he grabbed her hair and pulled the almost limp body into a corner. The room had yet to stop spinning and Greyback's face inches from Hermione's was fuzzy.

Greyback waited until the girl was fully conscious before roughly grabbing between the girl's legs. Hermione caught off guard gave a scream and Greyback merely laughed. He grabbed Hermione's injured arm and licked the blood from the "Mudblood" scar. "I wonder will you feel as good as you taste?" He had a terrible smile on his face.

The present Ron, by this point, was gripping Hermione's hand so hard that he was starting to cut off circulation. He breathed heavily though his nose angered by the events being presented to the Judges. Had Hermione not been reciting the elements in her head, a trick her father had taught her to not let taunts thrown her way get to her, she may have noticed the lack of blood in her hand.

The memory Hermione was staring at the ceiling, desperately showing no emotion. The Greyback memory figure leant down to kiss memory Hermione, most likely in an attempt to gain a reaction. Memory Hermione lifted her head, opened her mouth and bit Greyback's tongue, hard. Ron felt a surge of pride in his... girlfriend? Whatever she was Ron had never felt so proud of her.

Greyback slapped Hermione who released his bloody tongue and gave a scream as her head hit the floor again. For the third time Hermione was dragged by the hair back to Bellatrix. "Let me know when I can eat." With that Greyback angrily threw Hermione from him and the scene became extremely fuzzy and spun incredibly when Hermione's head hit the ground and soon the scene seemed to fade into black.

Ron was finally able to breathe normally and realized he was crushing Hermione's hand. He loosened his grip and began listening to prosecutors arguing that Greyback had committed assault and attempted rape and that Lucius, by product of the events taking place in his home, was guilty of accessory to aggravated assault, torture, assault, kidnapping, and attempted rape.

Finally a Recess was taken before defense presented and Hermione ran from the room. She entered the bathroom screaming at a woman doing her makeup to "GET OUT, GET OUT!" The woman looked terrified as she left. Hermione gripped the sink and began dry heaving.

Ron entered the bathroom and was quickly engulfing Hermione into a hug. "Come on, let's go back to the Burrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Ron Weasley was never good at comforting others, usually he was the one to upset someone not comfort them. So when Ron flooed himself and Hermione back to the Burrow he brought her to the one room that always comforted him. The kitchen.

"Do you want some tea?" Personally bacon sandwiches always made Ron feel better but given the situation tea may be more appropriate.

"I think I may throw up so maybe no for now." Hermione couldn't stop the slight shaking in her hands, the memories too fresh in her mind to think about anything else. If she didn't know any better she may have worried she had Parkinson's.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ron felt helpless.

"I'm tired. I want to sleep. Sleep next to me? I don't want to be alone." Hermione was too spent and upset to be embarrassed about what she was asking. Ron was not.

"Oh -er- okay." He tried to play it cool, she just didn't want to be alone but his ears didn't see it that way and promptly turned red. He thought back to the first night back from Hogwarts and his ears turned back to pale, he understood.

Getting into Hermione's cot after her Ron tried to put his arm on her shoulder, she flinched and pulled away.

"Sorry, just a reflex, you can -um- do that again if you want."

For the first time in his life Ron cuddled with Hermione Granger, and he felt like a king for it.

Molly Weasley was tired of crying. She just wanted Fred back. But her humorous, outgoing, caring son was gone and she would be damned if any of her other children joined him. That's why when she returned to the Burrow she began cooking, the most important thing to keeping people alive, and to keeping her five remaining sons visiting ofter, was food. Once she set the table for what she considered some of her best cooking Molly remembered she didn't know where Ron and Hermione were.

"Ginny, dear do you know where Ron and Hermione are? And call everyone in for dinner."

"They are in my room. And sure."

It was then that Molly remembered everything that went on before she had to watch her fourth born son pass away. She was ashamed of herself, Molly had forgotten about Hermione so caught up in her own grief, and if there is one thing Molly Weasley prided herself on it was caring for all the stray kids her own children brought home.

Molly knocked softly on Ginny's door, after a few seconds Ron answered, only pulling the door back halfway.

"Dear we are going to have dinner, are you and Hermione joining us?" Ron rubbed his neck and Molly heard the all too familiar sound of her hungriest son's stomach growling.

"Um- well- I don't think Hermione wants to be around everyone right now. She said something about being embarrassed and mortified before falling asleep so -er- is it okay if I skip just this one dinner?"

Molly peered around Ron's much too skinny frame to see Hermione curled up on her cot sleeping but it was obviously not a peaceful sleep, she would twitch often and mutter things in distress. Here was Ron, her sometimes cruel with words but often caring son giving up dinner for the girl everyone knew he loved. Molly couldn't contain her emotion and flung herself at Ron who looked mortified and patted her back awkwardly.

"Mum, it's okay, what's wrong?" The aging woman stepped back and smiled.

"You remind me so much of your father, you know that? Caring about everyone and everything, you are such a sweet boy. I am so proud of you, have I told you that recently? Oh look at me bumbling like an idiot. I'll bring you two plates with food and a warming charm on them eat whenever you want in here with her." Molly suddenly turned strict, "And if you want seconds just ask me don't go eating Hermione's food too, you hear me?"

"MUM! I wouldn't do that!" A year ago he may have but today certainly not. With that Molly cupped Ron's face and gave him one last loving smile before going off to fix them some plates.


	7. This is Totally Awesome

A/N: I decided as a Christmas treat I would fast forward for some good 'ol smut. Takes place about 4 chapters ahead of The Trial and will eventually become apart of a complete chapter. For now it is simply my version of Ron and Hermione's first time without talking about settings or anything leading up to it or after because that would mean the next 3 chapters are pointless bc you know what comes next blah blah blah. But if you can guess where they are when this takes place you will earn yourself a virtual cookie. I'm not sure if thats a good thing though bc Firefox is always telling me to clear any cookies. Also since, lets face it, anyone's first time is not exactly smutastic it will be from mostly Ron's POV (I imagine any 18 year old boy is a bit randy, no exception here). And I decided that when the blood leaves Ron's head for a different head that yes he will be that bumbling idiot all Ron bashers make him out to be (but mainly just to stick comedy in here. I love writing comedy). Also I'm American trying to include British Slang so forgive any misuses of slang.

Holy shit. This is really happening. Hermione Granger, in a nightie, standing before me under the pretense of sex. I may die of happiness. And now she's kissing me. Merlin how I love kissing her. She wastes no time trying to unbutton my shirt but her hands are shaking too badly and one look at her face tells me its from nerves not passion.

"Let's just kiss for a bit, okay?" I'm trying to calm her nerves, but when she nods I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Now she's kissing me again and suddenly I can't think. I can practically feel the blood in my veins racing each other south. I lean back to lay on the bed and pull her down with me. She is on top and I figure I should be, I am the bloke in this situation after all. I want to flip us around without breaking the kiss but I'm not exactly sure how to. I attempt it and we end up knocking foreheads both laying on our sides. She breaks away and my lips feel weird without her attached. Then I realize she's rubbing her head, obviously my thick skull hurt her.

"Sorry, so sorry." I'm placing butterfly kisses on her forehead, positioning myself finally on top of her, but feeling like an arse-hole for hurting her.

"It's okay." She leans up and kisses me briefly. "I love you."

I may melt. I feel like such a twit because her saying that makes me so much less nervous. "I love you too." Now I'm kissing her neck and moving to her chest and any romantic thoughts of professing just how much I love her fly out the window. I want her. Now.

"Tastes...so...good." Merlins bollocks! I thought that was in my head but then I heard my own voice saying it. Fuckity fuck she must think I'm a perv. Hermione squirms under me and seems to agree practically moaning "mmhhmm". The thought that I just made Hermione Granger moan goes straight to my dick which twitches against my pants appreciatively. I reach the top of the nightie and look up, she too, is painfully aware that if this is to continue clothes need to go. I know that we both agreed to have sex tonight, but my dad instilled in my brain (under the threat that if I didn't he would personally castrate me) that before you do anything more then hold a girl's hand you must ask permission first, no matter what you think they want.

"Can...Can I take this off?"

She smiles at me, actually smiles, "Yes. Please." Hermione Granger actually wants me to do this. Oh Merlin I could come right now. I pull down the straps quicker then I should and I can feel at least one seam rip, but I hadn't wanted her to change her mind. She either doesn't know or doesn't acknowledge that I ripped something in the strap so I continue kissing her body. Finally I reach her boobs hidden under a black bra which I realize matches the nightie. She planned this a whole lot more than I did. Thoughts instantly leave my brain as I begin groping her tits. I love tits, I really do. She makes a noise with her throat and I look up.

"You can, um, take the bra off... if you want." Her face blushes furiously but I'm too far gone to be embarrassed.

"Yeah, I would like that." She sits up and I'm happy to finally be doing something I am confident in. If I learned anything from the Lavender relationship it is how to take off a bra. Finally I am touching her skin to skin and I moan in appreciation. Her hands move to my shirt unbuttoning it, still shaking slightly but nothing like before, and I dare say I think I see a bit of lust in her eyes. She is going too slow for my liking though so I begrudgingly let go of her tits, quickly, and a bit roughly, unbutton my shirt not caring that it is new and expensive (for me at least). She helps me get the shirt off and I can feel her hands on my back. I shiver but not because of anything cold. She pulls me down to kiss and the combination of boob under my hands and her tongue in my mouth makes me unconsciously grind against her. I hear and feel a quick intake of breath from Hermione as she felt my length against her but I catch myself before doing it again. Then the most amazing, unexpected thing happens, Hermione grinds against me, I can't help but let out the loudest, longest moan of my life. Her hands leave my neck and upper back I suddenly feel them on my trousers. I can't help but stop and stare at her hands then at her face, she freezes.

Finally after a few moments of staring at each other Hermione speaks, "I...That can't be comfortable." It's not. But I can only nod, unable to speak. She begins to unbutton my trousers and her hand brushes up against my dick, I can't help but close my eyes and moan. Finally I feel my trousers open and loose so I step back off the bed to take them completely off and while I'm at it I strip off my socks, Bill warned me that girls hate guys leaving their socks on. I climb back onto the bed and notice that the nightie is still bunched at her waist. I pause hovering over her stomach.

"Do you mind?" I point to the bunched up silky fabric and look at Hermione. She bites her lip and turns a bright red color and shakes her head.

"You can take it off." She lifts up her hips and for a moment I am absolutely mesmerized by this action. Then I remember my task. I pull the fabric completely off.

Hermione Granger, the girl I have been fantasizing over for years is in front of me in nothing but a flimsy pair of knickers. I reach her head again and begin kissing her neck and shoulder. I work my way down to her tits and I take another piece of Bill's advice and suck on the nipple. That was the right decision. I hear a long drawn out moan from Hermione and the sound goes right to my dick. I am practically throbbing against my pants but I really don't care, I NEED to hear that sound again. I go to do the same thing to the other breast.

"This is totally awesome." I really hadn't meant to say it. But with so little going on in my head at the time the one thought that popped into my brain popped right out of my mouth. I am horrified really, of all the possible sexy things I could have said 'This is totally awesome' slips out. I look up to Hermione expecting a sudden change of heart from her and for this whole night to not end the way I want. But she has the most magnificent smile on her face.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself." I kiss her mouth again trying to tell her how much I love her in it. Her hands travel down to my pants again and she is fighting a losing battle with the waistband. Finally when it snaps against my skin particularly hard I break away from the kiss to help her out. In what I would consider record time I have my boxers off and fling them away.

Aware that I am nude but she still has her knickers on I sit up straddling her and look down at the black lace.

"May I?" She nods and lifts her hips again but I am way too excited to concentrate on anything but getting this last piece of clothing off her. Finally Hermione Granger is in the nude under me. Best. Day. Ever. I kiss her again more intensely then ever before, I can't really help it I'm about to have sex. She widens her legs a bit and I settle down between them. A minute or two later or maybe it was an hour later (my sense of time while 'excited' is not very good), I grip myself and look down to find her entrance. I can't help but notice Lavender's was, well, a lot more um... moist. I position myself and look at her for a signal that I can keep going. She bites her lip and nods. I only get the tip in before I hear her yell "OW!" I stop.

"Wait. Stop." I instantly pull the whole one and a half inches I got in out. she leans over the bed and begins groping in her bed. No need to tell you I am extremely confused as to what to do. "Here this will help." She pulls out a random tube.

"What is that?" Even horny I am still curious.

"It's um... well it's lube." Her face turns the color of a tomato and she looks away. My eyes widen in shock. Hermione Granger owns lube? That's weird.

"Where did you get it?"

-The one part that is Hermione's POV so that this next part actually makes sense and is not severe OOCness-  
>Truthfully Ginny gave it to me. When I told her what I had planned she gave it to me saying, "it's my favorite flavor" which I really didn't need to know. How the hell am I supposed to answer this without ruining whatever is left of a romantic mood? I can't lie, I am a dreadful liar and Ron knows when I'm lying better then anyone. I decide to try to distract him from the question. I think back to all the seduction moves detailed in the Cosmo magazines I had been reading to prepare for tonight. Feeling like an idiot I squeeze a bit on my finger and suck it off.<p>

"It's flavored." I feel pleased with myself when I see Ron's reaction, he is practically drooling. I won't lie it is a bit of a confidence booster.

"Will you do that to me?" He asks this and my mouth literally drops at the question. Then I realize that, yes, I would. I would do anything to make Ron happy, which frankly, scares me a bit.

"If, um, you wanted me to, yes I guess."  
>-Back to Ron's POV-<p>

I can't believe I just asked that. Hermione sucking on her finger instantly conjured images in my mind of her sucking me off. The question was more of one that I had expected to stay in my head, but no, it had to come out against my will.

"If, um, you wanted me to, yes I guess." Oh Merlin this woman is going to be the death of me. She just said she would suck me off. Her face though tells a slightly different story. She looks nervous and almost scared and I feel terrible for it. I kiss her again trying to make her feel a bit better about my abrupt question,

"Not tonight though." She looks relieved and next thing I know her hands have lube on them and shes rubbing it on my cock. It is the most glorious feeling having her hands on me. I position myself at her entrance again and she nods again for me to continue. This time there is no cry of pain but I can hear a sharp intake of breath and a groan from Hermione.

"Don't move yet." I try not to but am literally shaking with the effort not to. My hips betray me a bit and move back a few inches then forward again. I feel bad about it after her asking me not to move but it seems to break whatever she was concentrating on and she opens her eyes again.

"You can move now." Oh God this is the most wonderful feeling in the world. She is warm, wet, tight, everything really. I try to go slow and mainly am successful for a few slow thrusts. After that I lose all control and my hips move sporadically. I can feel Hermione squirming underneath me in discomfort but try as I might I can't stop my hips. It only takes a few moments of this before I come harder then I ever have before.


End file.
